A voltage regulator may convert power that is received from a power supply at first voltage and current levels to second voltage and current levels. According to some examples, the power is supplied at 12V and 20 A and is converted by the voltage regulator to 1V and 100 A. The converted voltage and current levels may be suitable for providing power to an integrated circuit (IC).
An IC may be designed to operate in conjunction with a specified range of supply voltage and current levels. Levels that fall outside this range may cause speed path problems and/or IC degradation. A voltage regulator may therefore also be used to tightly control the voltage and current levels of power supplied to an IC.
A voltage regulator may use a current sensing circuit to detect and control the voltage and current levels of power supplied thereby. Increases in the accuracy of current sensing may allow the use of voltage regulator elements that are rated for lower power use, and therefore may increase voltage regulator reliability and decrease voltage regulator cost. However, since current sensing consumes power generated by the voltage regulator, current sensing reduces the efficiency of power delivery to the IC.